Alicia Okahawa
Name: Alicia Okahawa Born: 2127 Place of Birth: California, USA ''Bio'' Grew up in a generic coastal town working with her father in a small shop that fixed small house hold electronics all the way up to repairing the odds and ends on automobiles. Her father, a mechanical engineer from Japan home schooled Alicia after her mother passed away, falling ill to some seasonal flu or sickness. It was during these years that her father Sam began to pass on the knowledge of all that he learned while in school.. The inner workings of machines almost became second nature to Alicia as she was quick to pick up on the information. Upon reaching the Age of 20, Earth was an explosion of information about the new discoveries of space and what they bring.. Her eyes were glistened with the shine of the stars as her mind wandered in to endless daydreams of what awaited out in space. Alicia, having really no formal schooling and had no wealth, sought out the only option that appeared available to her; Alicia enlisted into the military in the hopes that she would be able to use the government’s grants to fund her way through school so that one day she could touch a star. It would seem that day would come sooner than later, as the news spread of the new Earth Alliance charter, enacting itself as a unified doctrine causing the reformation of the earth’s militaries into a single entity. Thus she was now a part of the vanguard that would spear head the exploration into space. Alicia quickly made her way through the ranks, scrambling for a posting on a space faring ship, becoming some of the first sailors of the Alliance Navy. Date: 2157 First Contact War: Lt. Okahawa served with distinction in the Alliance Navy The following months proved to be the most difficult as the shadows of the war still hang over humanities head, the growing content for anything that is nonhuman, and who could blame them, The first time Humans encounter an Alien race, and we end up going to war with them, with so much lost to Alicia; Blames the Turians for existing, Blames the Turians for being a war mongering race, Blames the Alliance for making contact with the race, Blames the Alliance for not fighting harder, for how they handled the situation.. Still, her resolve was stead fast as she held on to the core beliefs of the Alliance in the hopes that perseverance would endure. Alicia kept her faith that the Alliance command and the government knew how to handle the situation and would not let Humanity down. Despite her discontent for the military, Alicia stayed, setting her emotions to side so they would not interfere with the job at hand. The Galaxy just got a whole lot bigger and Humanity is meeting more and more races.. The Alliance needed all the people they could get to keep their head on straight Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Character Category:Alliance